1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus and method for an auto channel searching of a video display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an auto channel searching function is capable of judging a broadcast channel of a selected channel exists, memorizing the channel having a broadcast signal as a valid channel and being used when selecting a certain channel and is generally used when first purchasing a TV or reinstalling the TV.
For example, in the case of searching an auto channel with respect to an analog broadcast, public wave channels 2 through 69 and cable channels 1 through 125 are searched in the sequence of a channel number for thereby detecting a channel having a corresponding signal, and the detected channel is stored into a memory. In this state, when a user pushes a channel up/down key, the channel is changed to the channel sequence stored in the memory.
In the auto channel search method of the conventional TV, the presence of the broadcast signal are searched in the sequence of the channel number with respect to the whole channels, and then the channel having a broadcast signal is memorized for thereby implementing an auto channel search. As shown in FIG. 1, the proceeding degree of the auto channel search is displayed by the unit of % together with the currently searching channel number.
In the auto channel search method of the conventional TV, the proceeding degree is simply displayed. Namely, the existing channel types and corresponding broadcast service company name are not displayed, so that a user can not easily recognize a certain broadcast company name and whether a certain channel is available.